Benditos efectos del Alcohol
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Ike se mantenía sobrio, para seguir a su hermano y divertirse un rato con los borrachos de sus amigos." Parejas?/advertencias adentro. Ike narrador.


**Advertencias: **Adolescentes ebrios y palabras/expresiones feas. Menciones de... ehm, sinceramente siempre me olvido el nombre de las parejas y debo buscarlo en internet, así que lo pondré a secas; Clyde x Bebe, Craig x Kenny? Supongo, y una insinuación torpe de Mike x Pete pues porque sí.

**Disclaimer: **South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**000**

Ike Broflovski a sus once años de edad, era una de las personas mas inteligentes del pueblo de South Park. Tanto en el sentido académico, como en el común. Más que muchos adultos del pueblo.

Y como tal niño genio que era, decidió alejarse de los carritos que sus padres solían comprar para que se divirtiera, y comenzar a divertirse a costa de su hermano y sus amigos. ¿Que como?

El simple hecho de observarles era diversión asegurada. Las cosas que se les ocurrían, eran dignas de un programa de televisión, uno que de existir nunca se perdería.

Y vaya que no podía perderse el "capitulo" de esa noche. Lo vería en vivo y en directo, desde la casa de Token Black.

000

Ike llegó y entró a la mansión sin preguntar y sin ser invitado. Igualmente no es como si alguien fuese a notar que estaba ahí. Principalmente porque todos ya estaban al borde del coma etílico.

Durante este tipo de fiestas, las cuales siempre que se daban los padres se "esfumaban" por arte de magia, todos tomaban de una manera descontrolada, y siempre, aparte de ser un mate de risa, era en este tipo de momentos cuando Ike presenciaba las acciones mas inesperadas de las personas. Tenia una lista de las que consideraba eran las actitudes mas contradictorias. Se preguntaba cuantas encontraría aquella noche.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, era el mas fácil de notar por lo que podría iniciar la lista con él, después de todo, la actitud que adoptaba cuando se embriagaba era de las mas resaltantes.

Al mirar hacia el centro del lugar, le encontró.

**1\. Wendy y Kyle fiesteando.**

Era bien sabido por todos que Wendy Testaburger y Kyle Broflovski, su hermano mayor, eran los dos mayores nerds de South Park, y quizás de todo el estado de Colorado.

Inteligentes, sensatos, tranquilos...

...hasta que toman.

Literalmente tienen tan poco aguante con el alcohol que a la tercera copa se están riendo, a la cuarta se tambalean y a la quinta... bueno, están bailando sobre la mesa mientras cantan Wannabe de las Spice Girls.

Kyle esta haciendo los "¡Hah!" "¡Hah!" de fondo en este momento mientras Wendy hace movimientos raros y canta con una de las peores voces que Ike ha escuchado en su vida. Supuso que cuando estaba borracha su voz no sonaba tan bien como cuando estaba sobria.

Ahh..como hubiese amado tener una cámara en aquel momento.

**2\. Tweek tranquilo y Craig riéndose**

Seguimos con los cambios de personalidad. Usualmente es fácil ver a Tweek temblando como langosta a la que ya le anunciaron su papel en la cena y a Craig con cara de tener algo molestándole en el culo, pero cuando toman, es como si los papeles de alguna manera se invirtieran.

Craig literalmente se ríe hasta de sus propios zapatos, y cuenta chistes mas malos que el hambre en África. Jimmy lloraría.

Tweek por su parte mira el vacío en total silencio, y si le dices algo no te responde. Simplemente esta quieto, observando todos a su alrededor.

¿O esta en estado de inconciencia con los ojos abiertos? No esta muy seguro.

**3\. Cartman llorando y disculpándose.**

Enserio. Eso pasa.

Ahora esta en un rincón de la sala, abrazando sus rodillas mientra sostiene una botella de whisky en sus manos, susurrando algo que suena como disculparse con su madre por ser tan malcriado o algo así.

Tomó otro sorbo y comenzó a decir que le pediría perdón a Kyle por burlarse de su religión y a Kenny por su pobreza.

Era bueno _(para Cartman)_ que todos estuviesen tan ebrios que nadie recordase nada, y que Ike igualmente no pudiese decir nada o probablemente le caería la regañada de su vida por varias razones, ya que seguramente seria bastante vergonzoso para Eric que alguien supiera su actitud y las cosas que decia ebrio.

Ike al pensar en esto se tentó durante unos segundos.

**4\. Los góticos y los vampiros siendo amigos**

Otro hecho histórico que nadie sabe como carajos pasa. Es más, ¿que coño hacían los góticos ahí, si odiaban el puto mundo y consideraban las fiestas conformistas? Ni idea, probablemente inicialmente Token les ofreció cigarrillos caros, y lo más seguro es que les echaran alcohol disfrazado en el café.

El porque los vampiros estaban ahí también era un misterio, si la mayoría eran niños buenos que dormían a las diez.

Pero el mayor misterio era que hablaban juntos de oscuridad o algo por el estilo sin insultarse unos a otros, estaban tan ebrios que no se les comprendía un carajo, siendo eso la razón por la cual Ike estaba seguro que conversaban juntos;

No distinguían con quien hablaban o de que hablaban y simplemente se mandaban, Los góticos pensando que hablaban con góticos y los vampiros pensando que hablaban con vampiros.

Aunque eso sí, no veía ni a Pete ni a Mike por ningún lado. _(¿En que andarían?)_

**5\. Bebe siendo lista.**

No era por menospreciar a Barbara, pero es que la mujer a veces simplemente parecía que tenia el cerebro de un pollo retrasado. Sus notas normalmente estaban en números negativos, y ni hablar de su manera de escribir o las cosas en las que creía.

Según ella Austria era la capital de Australia.

Ike estaba seguro que si no fuese por lo ridículamente floja que es, superaría a Wendy en notas, cosa que curiosamente salía a la luz cuando estaba ebria. En vez de decir cosas más estúpidas de lo común, comenzaba a hablar de el medio ambiente, planteamientos científicos y cosas así.

—Y por eszhoo, Clyde, amorrr mioo, sho creo que -brup- lo planteado en la ultima confherencia sobre el cambio climático debheria...—

—¿Hia podemos ir a la cama?—

...Pero Clyde evidentemente no comprendía nada de lo que decía, y tampoco le importaba.

**6\. Butters maldiciendo.**

El mayor fenómeno de las fiestas probablemente era este. Comenzando por el hecho de que Leopold no tomaba, si no que era correteado por los ya ebrios muchachos para obligarle, solo por diversión. Y siendo que estos solían golpearse contra todo, Butters se escapaba fácilmente de ellos.

Pero cuando lo hacia porque quería...

—¡Y me cAaAaago en sus putos castigosh!— Estrellaba el puño contra la mesa, mientras sotenía su vaso con la otra. Hablaba con una ente inexistente. —No mhe importhah un carajho mash! Me vhoy a vhestir de chaos y voy a hasher explotar todo esshte phuto pueblo!—

Para que Butters llegase hasta este punto, se necesitaban tres botellas de alcohol enteras, una media botella de whisky, un florero, media copa de vino y un mal día. Ike lo había calculado.

—¡Juroh qhe me venguae de todosh! ¡Empeshando por tdosh los hijos de pHu (Hip Hip) tha que se burlhan de miii!—

Se levantó de un salto, y golpeó el aire con su puño aún cerrado.

Eventualmente cayó sobre la silla, su cabeza chocó contra la mesa y se escucharon ronquidos.

**¿Y los otros?**

Si bien no están clasificados en la lista ya que el grado de rareza de sus acciones no llegaba a tal grado, Ike también conoce las actitudes de los otros cuando toman demasiado una misma noche.

Por ejemplo, Token caía dormido. Así, sin más, se dormía en algún punto de su casa y era por eso que todos hacían lo que querían.

Stan... Stan era un caso... especial. Andaba por ahí, a veces riéndose, a veces puteaba a todos, a veces iba y le decia "¡Te Amooo!" a gente que ni conoce. A veces hacia las tres cosas juntas con una diferencia de cuatro segundos, era medio raro.

Kenny seguía siendo Kenny. Y como tal, cuando se emborrachaba buscaba sexo a raudales, por algo andaba desde hace rato dando vueltas alrededor de Craig como gata en celo.

Kevin se creía personajes de ficción, usualmente un Jedi. Agarraba un palo de escoba o peor, se iba a su casa y regresaba con su jodida espada de Star Wars y se ponía a hacer movimientos raros y sonidos en plan "Shuum! SHuuummm!". El único peligro de esto era cuando de Jedi, pasaba a creerse Spiderman.

Jimmy incluso borracho contaba unos chistes de puta madre, aunque como los contaba desde el piso y más tartamudo de lo normal era un poco difícil comprenderle.

Bradley, Gokzarah, MintBerryCrunch o lo que sea daba discursos de héroe. Evidentemente como nadie recordaba ni siquiera quien era en el momento, a nadie le importaba un huevo. A veces entraba en pelea con Kevin cuando este comenzaba a creerse un Lord Sith.

E Ike... Ike se mantenía sobrio, para seguir a su hermano y divertirse un rato con los borrachos de sus amigos, y si estos no estaban, sus padres lo estaban.

Hablando de eso, esa noche justamente había reunión en el centro comunitario de South Park._ (¿A sus padres se les habrá salido lo de Jersey?)_

**000**

**Notas/Extras: **Esto nació de la extraña obsesión que me dió con querer ver/leer a Butters maldiciendo. No tengo ni las minima idea del porqué, pero lo necesitaba. Y bueno, lo demás llegó solo en un unicornio-ornitorrinco mágico con la palabra "INSPIRACIÓN" tatuada en su trasero.


End file.
